ABeckCat: Alphabet Story
by MariaLuvsYew
Summary: They say every letter counts. They say every moment counts. What if you take the moments that really count and base them on a letter? A series of Bat one-shots inspired by the letters of the alphabet! The word that starts with the letter? You get to decide! Rated T just in case!
1. A is for Aiming For The Stars!

**Hi you guys! This is a new story that I came up and it's a alphabet story! It's something I came up with when I was bored so yeah. Just know every new chapter in this is unrelated unless I say so. Oh, and here's the fun part- you guys get to decide what the next letter will stand for. I hope you guys like! c:**

* * *

**ABeckCat Alphabet Story**

**They say every letter counts. They say every moment counts. What if you take the moments that really count and base them on a letter? A series of Bat one-shots inspired by the letters of the alphabet! The word that starts with the letter? You get to decide!**

* * *

**A- Aiming for the Stars**

Six year old Cat Valentine skipped around in her backyard, but quickly stopped when she remembered something. Her pink lips quickly formed a smile and she skipped to the fence that parted the neighbor's yard from her's. She stepped on the wooden fence, her tiny hands griping the top of it with her head just barely peeking above it. She had to strain her neck, so she could see over the tall fence.

Yesterday a new family finally moved into the house and Cat couldn't be more excited. A tan little boy with short jet black hair and brown eyes appeared to be her age and she wanted to introduce herself.

"Hi!" The sudden outburst made Cat scream and fall flat on her back. Little Cat choked on her breath trying hard to fill her lungs with air again. Cat heard the fence shift and struggled to look up from her place on the ground. The boy's head was peaking over the fence, too. "Are you okay?" He asks innocently.

Cat sucked in a breath and stood to her feet a little wobbly. "I am now." Cat squeaked suddenly shy. She's never shy, so why was she now?

"Oh, okay!" The boy said happily. "I saw you yesterday on you front porch when I first got into my house. I thought it would be funny to scare you."

Cat crinkled her nose at this bully and stepped onto the fence again her face now inches away from his. "Hmph! Meanie!" Cat yelled sticking her tongue out at him her hands not loosing grip on the fence and making sure her feet didn't slip.

"It was kinda funny, you know." Cat pouted as he slightly laughed at her. "Hi, I'm Beck! What's your name?" The boy, well now she knew to call him Beck, asked.

Cat smiled looking down shyly.. "Cat." She answered barely audible. His face broke out in a smile.

"I love kitty cats!" He exclaimed hoping it would make her forgive him.

"Me too!" Cat squealed forgetting why she was mad at Beck.

"Come on , Beckett, it's time to go to your Saturday class." A lady yelled from his house's doorway.

"Bye, we can play on my swing set later." Beck whispered. Cat looked past him noticing a shiny new play set with slides, swings, monkey bars. Cat smiled nodding her head at her new friend. Beck hopped off the fence and stomped away from her. "Mommy! I said not to call me Beckett anymore when we left Canada." He grumbled. His mother giggled as they both walked into the house. Cat hopped off and was about to go swing on a swing in her play set until her mother called her inside.

"Cat, it's time to go to your class." Her mother told her smiling. Cat loved her Saturday class! "You know that lady who lives next door?" Cat nodded her head wondering where this was going. "Well, she's really nice and have you seen her son, Beck."

"Oh, yeah! He's nice too!"

"Oh, so you met him while we were talking?" Her mother asked giving her a knowing smile. Cat nodded her head slowly. "Well, that's good. You know he's going to be the new good in your class so you better be nice to him."

"Okay, Mommy." Cat said smiling now more excited than ever to go to her class where her and other kids play pretend and sing. Sometimes they do plays!

* * *

For the next nine years, Cat and Beck spent everyday together either playing in each other's backyards, going to school together, playing pretend, and being the best of friends. Now they found themselves in front of L.A's best performing arts high school. Hollywood Arts.

"Beck, I can't do this." Cat squeaked with her head down. She was too afraid to audition. There was no way she would make it in this school full of talented to people. But there was no way that she wouldn't make it. At least that's what Beck and Jade thought.

"Cat," Beck put his hands on her shoulders to make her look him in the eyes. "You're crazy to think you won't make it. You're an amazing singer, actress, artist, and dancer. I think I'm the one who should be afraid of not making it."

"Oh, shut up, Beck." Cat rolled her eyes. How could this boy think he won't make it? "You're way too good of an actor. You're so good, you make people cry when you act."

"Well, you can too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Cat giggled slightly and looked down to hide her blush. Something was different with the way he looked at her, but she liked it. Beck smiled down at her suddenly feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Were they having a moment? His brain couldn't think anymore.

"Guys! I made it!" Jade yelled excitedly running over to them and Beck and Cat quickly pulled apart.

Cat squealed hugging the goth. "You did? I'm so excited!"

"If I made it, I know you can." Jade said trying to reassure her best friend. Cat shook her head looking down, her newly dyed red velvet hair cascading down her shoulders. Beck thought she looked beautiful. "Cat, remember what I told you when you wanted to dye your hair because you wanted a change?" Cat slowly nodded her head still letting her red hair cover her face. "I told you red was the color of rebellion, so you chose red velvet because you said you loved red velvet cupcakes and that it would make you step up. Step out of that shell that you're stuck in."

"You're right." Cat said with a small smile. With that, she turned on her heel and stomped into Hollywood Arts and into the theater and sang, acted, and juggled her heart out.

* * *

"I made it!" Beck yelled running to Cat, picking her up, and spinning around hugging her so tight from excitement.

"Me too!" Cat squealed giggling since she loved being spun around.

"Let's celebrate!" Jade shouted raising one of her arms. She stood up from her place between a pale nerdy guy with a black curly afro, glasses, and a puppet in his hand and a dark skinned guy with his dreads pulled back in a pony tail and a guitar in his hands. "This is Andre," Jade motioned to the guy with the guitar. "and this is Robbie. They both made it and I was bored by myself out here, so they started talking to me."

"Hi, I'm Cat and this is Beck." Cat smiled waving her hand. The five of them walked to the best Chinese restaurant near by, Wok Star. They all knew that going to this school would help them make their wildest dreams come true.

* * *

**Okay... Not my usual way of writing, but I was stuck on how to do A, sorry! Pretty lame ending too. Well, please review and don't be afraid to give me anything for B!**

**-xoxo c:**


	2. B is for Butterflies!

**Merry Christmas! I finally updated! Yay! I'm so glad that you guys like this idea so far. Thank you to MakorraLove97, batzevieforever, CourtsxBatFan, BatLOVER, MuffinLover12, im.a. unicorn .rawrr(I know I wrote your name wrong. It doesn't want to work. I don't know why though.), Digidestend Angel, and all of you who have read and followed this. **

******Thank you to MuffinLover12 for suggesting this chapter: Butterflies. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

******B-Butterflies**

* * *

Beck watched on with a smile on his face. Cat was spinning around with the sun shining perfectly on her red velvet hair as butterflies flew past her. It was an image that could only be seen in movies or pictures.

Cat plopped down onto the grass of the park that they found while walking around Tori's neighborhood. Beck chuckled to himself once he saw Cat lay down on her stomach smiling at something that was in her hands.

"Oh no!" Cat whimpered staring down in horror at her hands.

Beck scoots over to her looking in her hands to see a twitching butterfly. "What's wrong?" He couldn't help but feel butterflies from being this close to her and he couldn't help but feel happier. Oh no, he couldn't be starting to have feelings for her. Could he?

No, she was his best friend. It's not like she liked him back or anything. As much as he didn't want it to be true, it was.

Robbie, having a huge crush on her, dropped Rex and ran over to Cat. "Yeah, what happened?" Beck rolled his eyes.

"This butterfly." Cat said sadly. "Her wing his broken." Robbie and Beck noticed the butterfly twitching more with its messed up wing. "It's going to die!" Cat cried as her eyes brimmered with tears.

"Here, let me see." Beck said putting his hand underneath hers. Cat looked up at him blinking her eyes and carefully laid the now dead butterfly in his hands.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid butterfly." Jade said bluntly.

Tori slapped Jade's arm slightly and gritted her teeth. "Shut up! It means a lot to Cat!" Tori whisper yelled.

Jade glared death daggers to the Latina for slapping her. "Hit me again and you're dead." Jade threatened through clenched teeth making Tori cower and crawl over to Cat picking flowers and giving some of them to Cat.

Beck dug a small hole into the ground next to a tree and gently laid the butterfly before Tori and Cat laid flowers on top of it.

"Andre, say a couple of words?" Tori suggested.

Cat blinked. Did they really think she was this childish and naive? All she wanted was for them to lay the butterfly on some flowers and then she could sing her song. Did they really have to throw a mini funeral. It was just a butterfly. Okay, so maybe Jade was beginning to rub off on her. Was that a bad thing?

Andre cleared his throat. "This butterfly started life as a caterpillar and grew up to be a beautiful butterfly." Andre started not really knowing what to say. It's not like he really mattered. Why did Tori have to bring him in this? "It had so much life ahead of it and-"

"This is stupid." Jade said dully cutting off Andre playing a few keys on his keyboard that was on her lap. Andre wanted to jump and cheer for joy that Jade stopped him from making a fool of himself.

Cat laughed covering her mouth. "It is!" Then she went into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Cat." Robbie started making Cat stop her adorable laughter. "Maybe you could sing your song that you wanted to show us?"

"Oh yeah!" Cat squealed reaching over for the keyboard in Jade's lap.

Jade put the keyboard in her best friend's hands. "Yeah, because Little Miss Secretive didn't want to show me it even though I'm always the first one to hear her songs." Jade playfully glared at Cat.

"So, this song is different, kay?"

Tori laid down on her stomach waiting to hear the rest of the song since she accidentally walked in on Cat practicing it and thought it was beautiful. "This song is beautiful." Cat shot Tori a look saying 'how do you know?' and Tori just smiled. "I accidentally walked in on you practicing it."

Cat rolled her eyes, but started playing the keys preparing to sing her heart out especially since _he_ was here.

**_"Lately when I look into your eyes" _**Cat couldn't describe it. Every time she looked into his eyes she just felt so safe, happy, complete. _He_ makes her feel safe, and complete.

**_"Baby I realize, you're the only one I need in my life_**  
**Baby I just don't know how to describe" **And she couldn't. She couldn't describe the way he made her felt. How happy he made her, the butterflies he made her feel, how special he made her feel, how much it hurt that he was just her best friend and nothing more.  
**_"How lovely you make me feel inside_**

**_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz" _**Beck smiled. Cat was something. The only thing that pained him was that whoever this boy that was giving Cat butterflies wasn't him. It was probably Robbie. Beck looked down at his hands. Robbie was his best friend and as much as he wanted to be happy for him, he couldn't. It was true. Beck had feelings for his red haired best friend.  
_**"You give me butterflies**  
**Got me flying so high in the sky**  
__I can't control the butterflyz" Cat finished playing the keys since she didn't feel like playing the rest of the song**. **_

Cat laid down on her back placing the keyboard on her belly. "So did you guys like it? I'm too lazy to sing the rest of the song." She'll sing the rest to him later.

"It's beautiful."

"Amazing!"

"Love your voice!"

"You need to get bad at singing I'm jealous!" Cat giggled at that one.

"It explains exactly how I feel right now." Beck muttered staring into space. Everyone turned to him shocked at what he said. Cat could feel her heart break because he was in love with someone else while she was in love with him. Oh well, she'll just have to deal with it.

"Really? Who's the lucky lady?" Tori asked playfully.

Beck's eyes traced over Cat but he immediately turned to Tori. "Um, just this girl."

Tori was just about to say something else until her phone went off. Her eyes widened after scanning the message. "Um, guys my dad wants to know where we are."

"You didn't tell him where we were going?" Jade snapped.

"Well, you guys were already out the door and I didn't want to be left behind so I just... left." Tori panicked.

"We'll come on!" Jade and Robbie ran past Tori and Andre and Andre scooped up his keyboard strapping it to his back before joining the three in panic. Cat stood to her feet trailing behind. She could've easily passed them with being in track for so long, but she needed a break.

She was emotionally exhausted. Beck noticed this walked on her right side. "Cat, that was an amazing song you sang. I like it." Beck smiled. Cat blushed looking down.

"Thanks."

"Who'd you write it for?" Beck staring at her while she stared at the ground. The others were long gone now, but he was okay with that.

Cat knew this was a bold move, but she had to do it. She had to get it out of her system. Cat giggled her signature smile, looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before looking down again. "You give me butterflies." At that moment Cat ran to catch up with the others leaving Beck to his thoughts.

Beck chuckled to himself not realizing the meaning of what she said. Beck stopped in his tracks. He gave her butterflies. The song was about him. Beck smiled to himself. He looked up seeing Cat running away.

Beck chased after her. To get his girl.

* * *

**Aw! I think that's the cutest thing I've written so far. I liked the ideas that you guys gave me, but butterflies was the only one that actually gave me a bunch of ideas and then this came out. Guess what? I finally have my iPod back too! I'm going to try to update ALL of my stories today and put a little Christmas Oneshots out too. I hope you guys are having an amazing Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope your having fun on these holidays. Review and tell me what I should do for C. Hope your having a wonderful day today! **

**-xoxo c:**


	3. C is for Childish!

**C-Childish**

* * *

The stars were out and it was a beautiful out. The best part? It was Cat's birthday. Her eyes were being covered by Beck's hands as he, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie lead her to her surprise. Beck couldn't wipe his smile off his face. He just hoped she loved it. Cat was anxiously waiting to open her eyes. She just couldn't wait anymore. The excitement was killing her. Where were they taking her that they needed to cover her eyes? It better be worth walking blindly around as Beck's hands covered her eyes. She just hoped Jade wouldn't lead her into a bottomless pit of spiders and clowns.

That wouldn't be a good birthday surprise.

"Okay, now!" Andre and Beck both shouted smiling as Beck removed his hands from Cat's eyes. Cat opened her eyes afraid and excited of what would be in front of her. Her eyes widened in awe at what stood in front of her.

"You like?" Tori asked her place next to Jade. Jade looked over to see her best friend's expression. Cat was just standing there with her hands over her mouth.

She gasped and then her face brightened with an huge a smile. "Aww, you guys took me to the carnival!" Cat squealed bouncing on her feet. She's never been to a carnival before. Her life at home wasn't too good with always getting yelled at by her parents and them always being gone. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Cat screamed like a little girl hugging the person behind her which just so happened to be Beck.

Beck chuckled to himself. "Your welcome, Cat." A shade of red glowing on his cheekbones. He was the one who planned this. Robbie and Tori gave each other a knowing smile.

"Come on, Andre! Win me a stuffed toy!" She commanded pulling Andre's hand and running off with him. The others let out a laugh while Jade looked over at Beck with a smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Psh, tell her what?" He lied nervously. "I have nothing to tell her." He said with an unconvincing smile on his face. Tori let out a laugh.

She nudged his stomach with her elbow. "Oh come on." Tori playfully smiled. "You know what we're talking about. About how you're going to tell that you're oh so in love with her." She giggled. She always thought that they made a perfect couple.

"Yeah, Becky?" Robbie teased.

"You think I should?"

"Totally." Tori said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't-"

"Oh, don't even finish that sentence. She won't stop talking about you." Jade groaned with the roll of her eyes. Beck blushed. Cat Valentine was the only girl who has ever made Beck Oliver blush.

* * *

After a good hour Cat has been having an amazing time. Her and Beck rode on the Farris Wheel, Andre won her a giant plush frog with polka dots on it's tummy, Jade made her ride on the scariest ride with her, Cat faked cried making Jade win her a stuffed unicorn and then Cat made Jade ride the scary ride with her again, her and Tori went inside the mirror room, and her and Robbie rode on the merry-go-round.

Now, Beck bought her cotton candy as they walked past all the stands and colorful lights Cat was happily skipping next to him while eating her cotton candy. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and it was scaring her. Time to pull him out of this trance. "Hey, Beck?" Cat called out to him pulling him away from his thoughts. She smiled up at him which made his heart beat quicken. Boy, what was this girl doing to him?

"Yeah?"

"You can't get me!" She squealed poking him and then running off. Beck shook his chasing after her. He saw her run into a small photo booth. "AHH!" She screamed as he opened the curtains. The next the he knew, he was being sent to the ground with her falling on top of him. Her red hair was all over his face and he couldn't think straight. Probably from the fall. "You got me!" She giggled smiling. She lifted her head from his chest staring into his eyes. It made her heart skip a beat and he didn't know if this was really happening or not. The next the she knew, she was cupping his face with her hands, and gently kissing his lips. He was just about to kiss back until she pulled away revealing her pink cheeks. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She mumbled bashfully.

He shook his sitting themselves up so now she was on his lap staring up at him with those big brown eyes. "No, you don't know how long I've been wanting that to happen." He said smiling down at her. She giggled her cheeks getting as red as her hair. Then they both looked to the photo booth that was right next to them.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Cat and Beck are?" Tori asked meeting up with Jade, Robbie, and Andre standing next to a photo booth.

"No, I bet they're making out right now." Andre teased with a smirk on his face.

Jade let out a laugh. "Probably."

"Ooh! We should take pictures." Robbie suggesting pointing to the photo booth. Andre and Jade shrugged while Tori nodded her head.

"Aw, but someone's using it!" Jade whined pointing to the picture that was coming out of the machine. Tori pulled the picture out to see who it was. "You're so nosy!"

"And you're such a gank!" Tori countered. "Hey, isn't that Cat and Beck?" Tori asked looking at the pictures. Robbie, Andre, and Jade gathered around her seeing pictures of Cat and Beck doing funny poses, laughing, and the last one: Cat cupping Beck's cheeks and pecking his lips.

Andre smirked. "It's about time."

* * *

**Okay, so I was in a rush with posting this one. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Plus, it's almost midnight so yeah. I did a mix on the suggestions that a lot of you made. I would do shout outs, but my mom's telling me to get off the computer. Thank you all for the reviews and what should D be? I was thinking Daydreaming, but you tell me! Hope you liked it! Goodnight!**

**-xoxo c:**


	4. C is for Cheating!

**This is my gift to you for supporting me and for me being gone for so long! I apologized once again. So I hope you enjoy this short little drabble. ((:**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**C is for Cheating!**

**Word Count: 345**

* * *

"You promised me you wouldn't cheat, you asshole!" Cat screamed at her boyfriend, Beck, her face red with raging anger. She wasn't one for cussing, but... how could he? The nerve of him! After everything they've been through; he goes and breaks a promise for the first time ever.

Said boyfriend didn't say anything at first. He didn't even move. He simply just stared at feet. He shouldn't have done it. He knew how she got. "I-I-I'm... it just... it just happened. I'm so sorry, Cat." He said out slowly struggling to find the words.

The outraged redhead stomped around their living room. "It just happened? It just happened!?" She repeated throwing her arms around for effect. "What do you mean, 'it just happened?' Those kinds of things don't just happen, Beck!" She spat out.

He groaned putting his head in his hands. "I know!" He cried out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Beck defended only causing her more anger. Cat sure was scary when she was mad. Scarier than Trina when she was trying desperately to get a boy's attention or a shot at fame. And _that _was saying something.

"You know. You didn't mean to." Cat mocked him. "I can't believe you!" With that, she huffed, stomped on her foot, and folded her arms over her chest as she turned away from him. "I trusted you." Her voice was low, almost dangerously low.

Beck took a step towards her, setting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I didn't cheat, Cat." A wide grin spread across his features. Seeing that she didn't shrug off his hand off, he proceeded. "It's not my fault you suck at video games." Cat was a very skilled singer, actress, dancer, writer, and even karate master, but when it came to video games, she was terrible!

"Shut up." She sulked grimly as she stalked off towards the couch.

"Rematch?" He challenged, a smirk on his face, holding out the game controller.

She took it giving him a playful smirk as he retrieved his own controller. "You're on, Oliver!"

* * *

**Hahaha! Thought Beck cheated ON Cat, didn't you? Haha, I felt like having a playful one, while tricking you, so... thus! This was born. Leave a review to make my day!**

**They see me trolling. They hating!**

**Teehee! ^.^**

**-xoxo c:**


	5. D is for Dear Beck!

**Okay, so when I reread daydreaming, it sounded boring. So this is what I came up with. Hope it's better and that you like? Sorry about the long wait. Things have been really sucking. Victorious, why did you end?! O;**

**P.s. This is a songfic. The song is Marvin's Room(Female Response) by Kayla Hang. She sings really pretty. I might have changed some lyrics. Maybe, I don't know yet. You should listen to the song to understand. No worries; there is no cursing unless you listen to Drake's (the original) or anyone else's cover. ( :**

**Oh, and you know I had to add 'I'm Alright' in the middle of it. I can't stop listening to that song.**

**Yikes, it's really long. Sorry! D:**

**Bold are the lyrics/ Cat's letter.**

_Italics are the flashbacks/memories or Cat's thoughts._

And this is present.

**First time writing a songfic and using this type of writing style. Tell me if I did okay?**

* * *

_**Dear Beck,**_

The small redhead sighed sitting at her desk. She was swinging her feet back and forth staring at the bubbly writing on the paper. It was the only thing she has written so far. It's been at least an hour.

Her mind was blank. What was she going to say? What _could _she say? After all that she's done?

He probably didn't even want to hear from her. Probably forgot about her.

Cat wiped her tearstained cheeks dry and reached for her pen. Enough stalling because if she held it off any longer, she would eventually give up.

**I know it's been a long time, **

'_Way too long.' _She thought. The last time they talked was Junior year. Now it's been a year since graduation. That's almost three years. Three years too many.

**Since I called it quits and**

Beck and Cat. Cat and Beck. Bat. Everyone thought that the two best friends would make the cutest couple ever! They _were _, but what they had was their little secret. It was something completely innocent. They just didn't want any of that High School Drama because… how could a guy like _him _be with a girl like _her?_

The constant hugs and hand holding always went unnoticed. People just thought it was Cat being Cat and Beck just being nice. No one ever suspected a thing. Cat smiled a little remembering what they used to had. She couldn't have been happier and neither could he, but couples like them always had to end in a tragedy.

That "talk" they had in Junior year didn't end good. Cat groaned putting her head down. Why? Why? _Why? _She already started and now she couldn't finish.

All these feelings she's been keeping can't be held inside for forever.

**I know that it was stupid,**

So, so, _so _stupid. There should be a book or movie about it. Called 'Cat's Worst Mistake'. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Oh, it was.

The biggest mistake Cat ever made in her whole entire life.

**When I walked out with that other man.**

His name was Robbie Shapiro. He had the hugest crush on Cat. She knew she was with Beck, but she didn't want to be mean. It's not like her and Beck had something real. They just kissed a lot, talked about everything, and she loved him. He didn't love her back, plus, Jade, her best friend, liked him. She thought she was doing a good thing for everyone, except her, so she gave a fake smile, said yes, and reached for his hand.

"_Okay!" Cat chirped intertwining his fingers with her own. Robbie's cheeks became very, very red. He was very shy. Beck could sometimes be shy with her, but never like this. Cat had a sinking feeling in her heart. _

_This wasn't going to end good. The smile on Robbie's face made her go against her idea of changing her mind. _

_As they walked up to Tori, Beck, Andre, and Jade hand in hand, Cat could already see Beck's face scrunch up in confusion, and probably, anger. _

"_AWW! You two go out?" Tori squealed too excitedly. Cat gulped and then nodded her head timidly. Did she really want this? _

_Beck had already took a step forward with his arms folded across his chest. "Really? I always thought you and Beck would end up together." Andre was one of the main ones who supported Bat. _

"_Yeah, well me and her are together." Robbie cheered awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulders._

"_Oh…" Cat could see the disappointment from Jade's tone. "Well, I'm happy for you guys." From that fake smile, Cat knew Jade was going to rant about how Cat could do way better. _

"_Um, Cat?" Beck was the only one who hadn't commented on the new couple. Cat looked up and saw the stern on his face. "We need to talk." Cat nodded hesitantly and the next thing she knew, her free hand was taken and she was being pulled into the janitor's closet by Beck. _

**Believe me now I'm sorry. **

She was more than sorry. Sorry couldn't even begin to express how she felt. But right now, she was writing him the song of her life.

**A move I should've never made**

_Once the janitor's door was slammed closed, Beck immediately dropped her hand as she snatched it away. _

"_Who's he?" Beck demanded jealously in his voice. She had never seen this side of him. _

"_Robbie." Cat muttered staring down at her feet. _

"_I know that, but __**who**__ is he?"_

"_M-my boyfriend."_

"_What about us?" Beck demanded waving his arms around. He wasn't jealous, okay, Cat will admit it, he was, but he was more betrayed._

_Cat's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "What __**about **__us?" _

"_Seriously? You're going to be like that now?" _

"_I don't want to be mean." _

"_So that's it? We're done? After almost two years of being together? After all we've been through?" _

**Regretting that I lost you**

How could she have been so stupid? She thought she was doing something good for everyone.

She thought that it was okay to sacrifice her own happiness so everyone else could be. Now she sees how wrong she was.

_Cat thought about how Jade and Tori had crushes on Beck. They were her best friends and then she thought about that boy, Robbie. He was awkward, sweet, a little, nerdy, but he had the hugest crush on her. It's not even like Beck has feelings for her._

_Not like she does for him._

_Cat folded her arms over her chest again. She hesitantly nodded her head yes. "Yup." She turned around to the door ready to storm off, with her hand on the doorknob. That's when she heard a loud thud smacking on the ground and arms wrap around her ankles. _

"_Cat, please, no. Don't do this to me." Cat looked down and it was Beck hugging her legs tightly. Almost desperately. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes._

_This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. But she wasn't going to let the tears fall, because she was supposed to be happy, right? "I'm sorry, but," Was this really what she wanted? Just telling Beck that it was all a misunderstanding and telling Robbie that he just wasn't her type could stop this horrible mistake from happening. Beck would understand, if he really cared about her. "It's over." _

_His grip loosened on her ankles. "I really wish it wasn't." She heard him mumble as he put his head facedown on the floor, but not removing his arms from her legs._

She regrets it each and everyday. There's not a day that goes by where she doesn't think about it.

**Should've never ended this way**

_Cat awkwardly stepped out of his grip and opened the door with a tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffled, wiped it away, and opened the door. There was Robbie. Just seeing him made her heart break even more. "Hey, Cat everything's okay?" He asked her. _

_Cat looked over her shoulder and saw that Beck had stood and was watching them, watching _her_. She didn't say anything, but intertwined their fingers. As they were walking away, she heard a loud smash. Like, someone punched a wall or threw something at a wall, or something. She knew it was Beck and that she would be crying herself to sleep tonight. The pain in her chest grew even more if that were possible._

**Forget that other guy I said I had**

That day at school, when her and Beck fought, broke up, she didn't see him at school for the rest of the day. Or for the rest of the week. So, for the whole week, she spent it looking over her shoulder to see if she saw Beck, hoping they could still be friends, and spent the nights crying herself to sleep.

She still has to.

So much guilt and regret builds up during the day as she fakes smiles and pretends to be happy to the point where she's practically sobbing her eyes out once the lights go out and she's laying in her bed.

It sounded mean, but Beck could forget Robbie. Cat had Robbie, but he never had her. She was never in love with him. She just loved him, as a friend, but she knew in Beck's eyes, it wasn't that way. He thought she forgot about him.

Everyday she wishes she could, but she can't. He left a painful feeling in her chest that returned whenever she thought about him.

**Cause when he's with me you're on my mind instead**

Every kiss, hug, falling asleep in his arms, she always wished it was Beck. Her eyes were closed and she could imagine it was Beck, but when she opened her eyes disappointment and hurt always crossed her face. She wondered if Robbie ever noticed.

**Said forget that other guy you think I love**

Two weeks after the break up and they were both at school again, thing only got _worse. _

_Cat had been standing with Robbie at his locker with her back against it and him in front of her. She was smiling, but she still wasn't over what had happened recently. She wondered if Beck was coming to school today. She wasn't sure if he came last week because she was at home the whole week. She felt kind of bad for ignoring Robbie's calls, messages, or screaming at her mom to tell him to leave because she was too busy crying or feeling sorry for herself._

_She just couldn't take the pain of not seeing him and she was afraid to see him. Then, the door opened and in came Hollywood Arts' new hottest couple. Cat looked over Robbie's shoulder, her lips parted in shock._

_In came Jade and Beck hand in hand._

_Cat wanted to look away, but she just couldn't. Not only had her ex boyfriend/best friend moved on, but it was with her best friend which made it worse and worse. She sounded like such a hypocrite. Jade was smiling and she looked _so _happy. Cat's anger went threw the roofs, but then she remembered. It wasn't Jade's fault this was happening. Jade didn't even know about her and Beck, so Cat's anger went away. _

_As soon as her and Beck made eye contact, regret shined in his eyes. _

_**Baby, you're the only one I really want. **_

_Maybe he regretted being with Jade. Cat gave a small smile to him, her hopes going up slightly. Maybe Beck will tell her it's all a misunderstanding and things weren't over for them. Then things will be all happy again. _

_Then, Beck threw her a smirk. Almost saying 'Now you know how I feel.' Cat immediately looked down. She should've just looked away when she had the chance. Cat felt hot tears starting to form in her eyes. This was killing her. What was left to do? _

_She couldn't tell anyone about how she was feeling. It started as a secret, now it had to be kept as a secret. So, she did the only thing she could do. Run. She pushed Robbie to the side and ran into the janitor's closet forcing herself to stop the tears. As soon as the door clicked shut, she slid her back down against the wall putting her head in her hands._

_Once her bottom reached the floor, and she was hugging her knees to her chest, the sobs couldn't stop. She was truly alone in this dark room crying, but she brought it all on herself, didn't she?_

**I made a mistake I know you deserve better**

It was true. She made the mistake, she brought it all onto herself. If she would have just decided to just be happy and go with what she felt, then she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be alone.

Beck deserved way better. He didn't deserve having to read her apologizes, hurting because of her, she didn't deserve _him. _She got what she deserved and that was suffering. She shouldn't even be writing this after three years of no contact. He deserved better, but she needed to tell him how she felt.

**But all I think about are the times we had together**

Cat set her pen down. Tears were blurring her vision. This was too much. She should have never even started. Memories flashed behind her watery brown eyes. Spending long nights in his RV just laying in the warmth of his bed watching Disney movies in each other's embraces. Every kiss they shared, every hug, every laugh they shared. She just couldn't take it. She missed him so much. To this day she loves him.

She knows she'll never be able to stop.

**Give me another change promise I can do you better**

**Second time around, baby, we can do better**

She just wished they could at least be friends. At least talk to each other.

**I ran into your homeboys**

It was last week. On a Monday.

She was meeting up with Jade after almost a month of no talking. Jade was worried about her. Tori was too, but Tori gave up trying a long time ago. Tori still calls, she just stopped asking what was wrong.

_Cat was walking down the street when a pretty dress caught her eye. It was just so beautiful, and sparkly. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. _

_Suddenly her body collided with someone else's and she was being sent to the concrete sidewalk. "Ow." Cat mumbled slightly dazed. _

"_I am so sorry! You okay?" Cat blinked as she took the hand that was held out for her. It pulled her up and she was face to face with them. "Cat?"_

"_Andre?" She looked to the person next to him. "Robbie? Oh my gosh, hi!" Cat said smiling. For the first time, it was a real one because she really did miss them. _

"_Well, if it isn't Cat Valentine." Andre teased pulling her in for a hug._

"_We were actually looking for you," Robbie blurted after they shared hugs._

_Cat took a step back. "Wait, what? Why?" Andre and Robbie shared a worried look._

**Told me that you've been a wreck**

_Cat looked between Andre and Robbie. Were they even going to tell her? Andre nervously scratched the back of his neck. "It's Beck."_

_It hurt to hear his name out loud. "What about him?"_

_It seemed like this was too hard for both Robbie and Andre to say, but Andre finally spoke after a tense couple of minutes. "He's been a mess without you. I've never seen him like this."_

**Did they told you what I told them?**

"**Would you please take me back?"**

Senior year, everyone found out about how Beck and Cat went out and broke up in Junior year. Her, Jade, Robbie, and Beck were paired up to do a project. Cat decided to go early because she wanted to be there waiting for the others instead of them waiting for her, plus she hoped she wouldn't run into Beck.

_Cat entered the theater listening to her recent favorite song by some girl named Jersey Green. She sounded so much like Taylor Swift though. It's crazy. __**"But why'd we say goodbye? We said we didn't have enough time for both of us." **__Cat sang out softly as she skipped into the room. __**"We said we'll try… to work things out, but all a' sudden we're all tired and said goodbye. It's sad not to hear, you calling me up at 3 am. No one's ever going to sing to me-"**_

_Then she realized she wasn't the only person in the room. She stopped in her tracks as her heart seems to freeze. She gasped slightly once her eyes laid on him. It was Beck. He looked up at from his place on the edge of the stage. His eyes widened as well, but they both didn't say a word as they stared at each others eyes. _

_So many things that were supposed to be said shined in their eyes, but Cat looked down breaking the message. He looked away in disappointment as she sat down next to him waiting for Jade and Robbie to hurry. The silence was killing her, so she pulled out her pearphone and played a different song. _

"_Cat?" He said her name after almost ten minutes of just sitting there next to her. Cat's head immediately snapped in his direction. Maybe they'd work things out. But, as she looked into his warm brown eyes, desperation shined in them, maybe it was shining in her eyes too. And the next thing she knew, her lips were on his and they were one again. She was tangling her fingers in his hair as his arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him. He pulls away catching his breath. "I missed you." He said smiling._

_Cat smiled back remembering how much she prayed for this moment to happen, but she forgot that Jade and Robbie were coming and forgot that she had a boyfriend and didn't realize that this was going to make everything worse. "I missed you too." Then he was kissing her again and by now she knew that this wasn't going to end good, but she couldn't pull away. She didn't want it to end._

_Loud laughing was heard and the door opened. Beck and Cat pulled their lips away from each other, but it wasn't quick enough. _

_Jade gasped as tears brimmered in her eyes. Robbie stood there with his mouth and eyes wide opened. Cat and Beck were frozen in the position they were in. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist and her fingers in his hair. Jade took a step back. "I can't believe it." Jade breathed out too shocked to be mad. "Cat, you of all people, I didn't expect this from my best friend." Jade said betrayal evident in her voice._

_Cat hopped out of his lap. "J-Jade." Cat whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks. "You don't understand." Jade shook her head as a tear began to fall. She tried wiping it away, but ended up running out of the theatre. Cat's mouth hung open. "Robbie?" He looked liked his tongue was tied. He just shook his head in disappointment and walked out of the door. _

_Cat turned to Beck and he looked lost for words. "Oh my gosh. That did not just happen." Beck wondered out loud. _

"_I just lost my best friend." _

_Beck walked up to her taking her hands. "Things will work out."_

_Cat sniffled as more and more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm just so confused."_

"_Me too, but we can do this." Beck tried comforting him and she knew that he felt like punching a wall or something, but he was stopping himself for her, like he used to. Then, Cat's phone rang out with her text tone._

_**Cat, why's Jade here crying in my lap? I keep trying to ask her what's wrong, but all she keeps saying is 'I can't believe Cat!' Robbie's here too, but he's not saying anything. You need to get over here now.**_

_**~Tori**_

_Cat put her head in her hands. "This is all my fault. Everyone's going to hate me. I ruined Jade and Beck." _

_Beck cupped her face making her look at him. "It's not your fault and if it is your fault it's just as much mine. I kissed you and you didn't ruin us, I did. I didn't love her anyways. I love-"_

"_Beck, stop!" Cat sobbed out. As much as she wanted him to finish his sentence, she knew it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. If it was, they couldn't work out. No one would go for Bat anyways. "You're just saying this because you feel sorry for me! You never loved me. I was the one who loved you and I still do, but I don't want to ruin this for Jade. I have to go and make things right."_

"_Cat, wait!" But it was too late, Cat was already out of his grip and running to Tori's house._

**Right now I bet you're dancing**

After Jade screamed at Cat to leave, Cat and Tori finally convinced Jade to let Cat explain. Robbie was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest as tears were sliding down his cheeks. He was heartbroken. Andre was sitting next him trying to comfort Robbie. With grave detail and sob, Cat told Jade _everything._

**With something cool up in your cup**

**Trying to drink away the past and**

Cat could imagine Beck at the club. After the day they kissed and she left him like that, he didn't return back to school. She realized that what he tried to tell her was true and she made him think she didn't care about him. She _broke _him. Just like he broke her.

**Admitting that you've given up**

He was probably trying his hardest to forget about her. He's given up. He tried and all she did was ignore him. When she broke up with him, he tried fixing things. He really did. But her dumb self thought he didn't care about her. He called her, texted her, even forced her to talk to him.

_Cat entered the hallway. She was late for her first class, but all she was trying to do was avoid Beck. She stopped skipping realizing he was waiting for her. She turned around in her tracks and pretended that she didn't see him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was looking at him. _

"_Cat." He started. "Talk to me, please."_

_She gave him a smile shrugging. "There's nothing to talk about."_

_Beck sighed. "Why have you been ignoring me?"_

"_I haven't been ignoring you." She said staring at her new pink Converses._

"_Look, at me." Beck pleaded desperately, but she didn't take her eyes off her sneakers. Until he forced her to by lifting her chin with his finger and locking his eyes on hers._

"_I have nothing to say to you."_

"_Cat, me and you were dating. For almost two years. At the end of eighth grade I told you I loved you and you said it back to me. In the beginning of Freshman year, I asked you out and we've been together ever since. I thought you loved me. Why'd you end things?" _

_Cat looked down. "Because," Why did she end things? She was still in love with Beck. This wasn't what she wanted. _

"_Because why?"_

"_I want to make everyone happy! No one even knows that we dated and Jade and Tori like you, I didn't want to be mean to Robbie, and you don't want to be with me." Cat finished. _

"_But I do! I want to so bad! You're killing me, Cat. All I want to do is hold you in my arms again." And then he kissed her. For a moment she kissed back with as much emotion she was feeling and she could tell he wasn't lying, but she didn't know why she kept insisting he was. He smiled against her lips._

_She pulled away from him. "Stop, I have a boyfriend." She told him._

"_Fine, Cat, if this is really what you want." He told her. She nodded her head and he stormed away from her._

Even during his relationship with Jade, he tried fixing things. He at least wanted his best friend back. Each time she just ignored him because of how much she loved him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if she was with him and she wanted everyone to be happy. She brought it all upon herself. If she would've just ended things with Robbie and went back to Beck, like she wanted to, like she still wants to, she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have hurt Beck. All he wanted was her.

**Forget that other guy I said I had**

Beck could forget Robbie. She never loved him.

**Cause when he's with me you're on my mind instead**

Cat would kiss Robbie and her longing for Beck would just make her think it was Beck. Then she'd put so much emotion into the kiss that Robbie would think she actually did love him. She'd open her eyes and be filled with disappointment because it was Robbie she was with and not Beck. She didn't want Robbie. She needed Beck.

**Said forget that other guy you think I love**

Does Beck even know if her and Robbie are still together? Well, he has to, since Robbie still talks to Beck with Andre. Cat remembered when she told Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie everything. When she said the words, _"I went out with Robbie to give me a reason to end things with Beck. I thought he didn't love me no matter how much I loved him. And it sucks because every time I hug, kiss, or even touch Robbie, I want it to be Beck so bad." _She couldn't believe Robbie's face. He was so hurt. If she wouldn't have left Beck, that wouldn't have happened.

**Baby, you're the only one I really want**

That's all she wanted. She wanted to be together with him again. She just loved him so much, but she screwed all that up, didn't she?

**I made a mistake I know you deserve better **

She wasn't even close to better, and she messed up big time. He'd never take her back.

**But all I think about are the times we had together**

"_I love you, Cat."_

"_You're my everything."_

"_Baby, baby, baby, OH! Like, baby, baby, baby, NO! Like, baby, baby, baby, OHHH! I know you'll always be mine, mine!"_

"_I don't know what I'll do without you."_

_You're beautiful."_

"_I say you the, you the best. You the, you the best. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. And I want this forever. I can spend whatever!"_

"_There's only ONE thing TWO say those THREE words and that's what I'll do… I love you!"_

"_Haha, Beck, you're always singing to me!"_

"_Yeah, cause I love yooooouuu!"_

"_Haha! I love you too." _

**Give me another chance promise I can do you better**

**Second time around, Baby, we can do better**

Cat knew that if she got another chance, she'd be better. She wouldn't let her stupid, immature, vulnerable self get in the way of how she felt. She changed. She truly has changed.

That's it!

Cat pulled out another piece of paper and tried her best wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks. Then she began to write again.

_**Beck, **__**I know you probably don't want to hear from me. It's been almost three years since we've truly spoken. I know I've hurt you a lot, but I just can't keep this in anymore. You're the only person who understands me. I still love you as much as I did when I first fell for you, which was a very long time ago. Before I told you that I loved you for the first time. I miss you so, so much that it hurts, a lot. I get this empty feeling in my chest and it hurts. It's so hard to move on, I need you. You don't have to take me back, that's not what I'm asking. I just want my best friend back. I've changed and that's something I can promise you, Beck. I haven't dated anyone since Robbie because no one comes close to you. I'm just so, so, so sorry for the hell I put you through in high school. I just really hope I can talk to you. I've tried forgetting you, honestly, and it's so hard. It's just something impossible to do. I know you've forgotten about me and have probably already moved on, but I want you to know that I'm still in love with you.**_

**Love always,**

**Cat Valentine**

Cat grabbed the small letter along with the lyrics and folded them putting them into a small light purple envelope. She wrote Beck in the front and grabbed Andre's Hollywood Arts hoodie that he let her borrow before heading outside in the pouring rain night.

She didn't care. She pulled the hood over her head and began running down the sidewalk. Beck's mother gave her Beck's new address last year and she wanted to deliver this herself. She had to.

Once she was halfway there she decided to rest. She leaned on the lamp post next to her sucking in deep breaths. Why didn't she just drive here?

Running somewhere was overrated, so she decided to walk this time. She didn't know if it was from being so nervous on from the cold rain pouring on her, but she was trembling. Maybe it was both.

A dark figure running towards her caused her to freeze. She was just about to jump out of the way, but it was going so fast and it ran into her causing her to fall to the ground. "Aw, man!" That voice! It belonged to a male. It sounded way to familiar. "Are you okay?"

It didn't sound like Andre or Robbie… then who could it be? It held out its hand for her and she took it pulling herself up. "Ugh, why do people keep running into me?" Cat mumbled.

"Well, why are you walking around at night in the pouring rain?" He joked. That's when she realized.

"Beck?" He pulled off his hood to reveal his confused face. It was him!

"H-how do you know my name? You sound really familiar though, wait." Cat pulled off her hood and her long red velvet hair cascaded down the sides of her face. "Cat?" He looked taken aback at first, but then a huge smile formed on his face. "Cat, look, Andre and Robbie told me and-"

"Wait, Beck," Cat cut off Beck pulling out the envelope from her hoodie. "Before you say anything, just read this." Cat said putting it into his hands.

"But, Cat-"

"Please?" Cat pleaded desperately. "And if you never want to talk to me again, then okay, but I just really need you to read this."

Beck sighed. "Okay, but I never want to stop talking to you again. It's been a long time."

Cat nodded. "I'm going to go home, just… read it, please." She said before heading in the direction she came in.

"Cat, wait." Cat stopped in her tracks and as she turned around arms embraced her tightly. She immediately hugged back putting her head on his chest.

"I miss you." Cat mumbled not sure if he heard her.

"I miss you too." He said in her ear. Cat couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

**YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS! I didn't know it was hard to write song fics. **

**Well, The End? Continue? I don't know. I hope it was as good as it was in my head, but it probably wasn't. This is the longest thing I've written so far. It's like eight pages. O: And it's not double spaced so yeah. Oh, no it's not! It just seems long because I pressed enter a lot! Duhh! (See, I'm telling you. Sloow lol) Tell me if you liked it or not? What I can do to fix it. Oh and I'm doing another D song fic for this because you guys deserve two for me being gone so long. It's kind of sad too except it ends happily. But still request for E that way I can upload both of them on the same day. Thank you all for the reviews and I want to do shout outs, but I need to write two chapters for each story I haven't updated yet(only one for Nightmares and Ocean Miracle!) and finish an essay. So, talk to you guys soon! Love you all! :D**

**-xoxo c:**


	6. E is for Enchanted!

**Hey you guys! It's been a long time, hasn't it? I decided against doing another D shot, but since I've been gone for a LONG time, I wrote another one for C! It's chapter Four and it's called Cheating. Ooh, what's going on there? You'll see. Teehee! (;**

**Thank you to: MakorraLove97(Aw, shucks! Stop lying, just kidding! Thank you! Hm, maybe I will continue it. I'll think about it!), im. .rawrr(I really like that song! I hope this came out as good as you hoped!), and Reese H.B(Trust me, in I there will be some envy! c; )**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**E is For Enchanted!**

**Word Count: 3,294**

**Requested by: im. .rawrr**

* * *

_**There I was again tonight**_

15 year old Cat Valentine was in the same old place, with her two best friends, Jade and Andre, that they came to twice a month. The only thing was, tonight was dressy night. As she smoothed the poofy skirt of her pale pink dress, she had admit something. She loved it here, but she was just tired of the same old stuck up rich people who thought they were all that; she could tell her friends were too. She let out a sigh staring down at her sparkly silver flats as her red velvet hair cascaded down her face. _'When were the cool people going to come?'_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

One of the people they were with had said something that was supposed to be funny which made everyone burst with laughter. Jade and her looked around the room with small smiles. Jade wasn't about being nice, but she knew these people belonged to very powerful families and one wrong thing said about her could change her reputation and future completely. Cat let out a soft unconvincing laugh before rolling her eyes. _'haha, very funny.' _She felt like such an outsider.

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

Jade nudged Cat as if asking her _what's wrong?_ Well, what wasn't wrong? Hearing a sad exhale, she let Jade take her arm and lead her to the hall where the bathrooms and water fountains were. "Alright, spill. Are those stuck up bozos making you feel uncomfortable?" Cat exasperated a quick yes. Jade groaned putting her head in her hands pacing. "I know."

Why they still came here was a mystery.

Oh right, Andre was really hitting it off with this one girl who always comes here, and the girl currently couldn't keep her lips off of his. Jade looked up with a bright smile. Cat knew that smile. She tugged at her arms begging her to talk. "Next time we come here, we bring some of those crazy kids who go to school with us at Hollywood Arts to liven this place up. And when I say some, I mean a lot." She explained with a smirk.

Cat jumped up for joy. "Really? YAY!" Cat squealed leaping to hug Jade. Once they were back with the group Andre was with, the girl sucking on his face, Cat felt insecure again.

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

Cat sighed rubbing her arm with her hand nervously as she rocked on the heels of her two feet looking for something new. _Someone _new. Her eyes darting around the room searching. Then, for some odd reason, she looked up only to see a tall guy standing in her direction. Staring at her. From what she could see, he had a white suit on, olive tone skin, and jet black wild hair.

He was beautiful.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

She smiles at him and before she looks down nervously, she can see him smile back. Her heart skips a beat and her cheeks grow as red as her hair.

_**Your eyes whisper, "Have we met?"**_

She stares back up at him, adoring that sparkle in his eyes, but after taking a second look of him, something seems oddly familiar. His eyes furrow as his head cocks to the side and he has the same expression that she does. _'Is he thinking the same thing as me?'_

_**Across the room, your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

She gives him another nervous smile and it's hard to believe that they can have this secret conversation, whatever it was because even she wasn't sure, all the way across the room with what seemed like hundreds of people keeping them apart. Then she sees him walking and she pouts a little, thinking that he's going someplace else, until she realizes that his eyes never leaves hers.

That's when she grasps the fact that he's walking in her direction, making his way over to her.

Her heart pounds in her chest and before she knows it, she's fiddling with her fingers, and bowing her head squeezing her eyes shut in fear. She lets out a soft muffled whimper.

And then… "Hi, I'm Beck."

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

Cat opens her eyes, slowly lifting her head to look up into her eyes, scared of what was to come. Then she sees his warm welcoming smile and all those feelings of insecurity melt away. It's like he was the missing thing. The missing piece to something, but what? She was for sure that it was the missing piece to something magical though. "Hi…" She breathes out in a shaky breath.

That's when everything turns around. He gives her a playful comment and they go into a fit of _maybe _flirty remarks. _"You don't have to be nervous." _

"_Why'd you leave your friends to come over here?" _

"_They're not really my friends and I was kinda hoping to see something different here. Besides, who wouldn't notice a pretty girl with bright red hair?" _

"_Who wouldn't want a cute guy coming over to them?" _

"_Ah, so you think I'm cute, Valentine?" _

"_Oh, so you think I'm pretty, Olive?" _

"_Oliver, and a true man doesn't lie." _

"_If you're a man at all." _

"_Says the girl whose way shorter than me." _

They both go into a fit of laughter and she can't wipe the smile that forms on her face.

She even sees Jade smile proudly at her for finding someone before a guy asks her to dance as a slow song comes on.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

Beck holds his hand out for her. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asks her in a funny accent causing her to blush wildly. He smirks at her and she puts her hand in his before he pulls her, tightly engulfing her in his arms. She lets out a loud giggle.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

"You go to Hollywood Arts, seriously?! What grade?" He exclaims as they're skipping around just outside the building needing a breath of fresh air.

"Freshman, you?"

"Me too! How have I never noticed you?"

"Oh, so _you're _the Beck guy who all the girls are fainting over." He shoves her slightly and she shoves him back. With the small lighting provided by the moon she can see red glow across his cheeks. "I'm just kidding!"

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

Laughing, joking, around, and just finally being herself in this weird hang out teen club for the stuck up, she could finally breathe. She was finally free. If she felt trapped, all she had to do was look at him. This had to be the best night of her life.

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

Grabbing something to drink from the punch bowl, someone had bumped into her causing her to be as close as possible to him, and someone pushed him into her. Letting out a small laugh as her cup fell to the ground, she looked up into his warm brown eyes. He chuckled down at her and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Their faces were inching closer and closer towards each other and she didn't want to stop it. She didn't know why.

"Cat!" Cat snapped away from him from hearing her name called out. She looked and saw it was Jade. "We're leaving now. This one guy got Andre mad, so I had to drag him out of here to keep him out of trouble. We have to go now." Seeing how serious her friend was, Cat turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him goodbye.

"Bye, Beck. I had fun, thank you." Cat said not looking up at him and burying her face in his warmth.

"Bye, Cat. I had fun too. I'll see you in school." Cat smiled and waved Beck goodbye before walking along side Jade. She wanted to squeal out loud.

She was going to see him in school!

_**Blushing all the way home**_

She sat next to Andre as she entered the car and Jade took the driver's seat. She didn't want to leave him alone, but it was pretty obvious he was mad. She couldn't stop smiling though. Andre scoffed. "Someone's happy."

"Can you tell?" Cat asked smiling behind her hands.

"Very, does it have to do with that one guy you were with?" Jade questioned a little worried about this stranger. Cat blushed and could only nod.

_**I'll spend forever**_

_**Wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Cat slammed the door to her bedroom before leaning against it, still in the dress she wore for the night. Jade just dropped her off. She let out a lovesick sigh. She couldn't be falling for him already, could she? No, no, she wasn't. She didn't believe in love-at-first-sight, and it had never happened before, so why would it now? "I was enchanted to meet you, Beck Oliver." She said to herself smiling.

* * *

_**The lingering question kept me**_

Cat laid on her bed staring up at her ceiling in the dark. She was supposed to be sleeping, but she couldn't.

Someone was on her mind.

Over the past months her and Beck had been getting to know each other. Each and every day that past, they seemed to only get closer. Jade and Andre even liked him, as a friend of course. He was now a part of their group, bringing a kid and puppet along with him. Robbie and Rex. She was in trouble though.

She was starting to develop a crush on him.

This was horrible! She didn't want to lose her best friend!

_**2 A.M. **_

_**Who do you love?**_

Her mind couldn't help, but wonder. Did he love someone? He was someone with the ladies. Every girl wanted to be with him. She hated to admit, but even her. Whoever that lucky girl was, Cat just hoped that he was happy.

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

Cat sighed knowing sleep wasn't going to come soon. She rolled on her side and hugged Mr. Longneck tight. What was he doing to her?

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth**_

* * *

Cat paced back and forth a million thoughts piling up in her mind. Today, Beck told her something. He asked her for advice. She remembered it clearly.

"_About what?" Her voice rang out._

_He covered his mouth with his hands and fidgeted around in his seat nervously. "There's this girl.." And that's all it took for her hopes to come crashing down. He didn't like her. He didn't see her the way she had hoped he did. The way she wished he did. "I like her a lot, but she's… different. I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't know how to get her to be mine. That's all I want. To be hers forever."_

_She could feel her heart in her throat. She faked a smile, the first fake one she's ever given him. "Just tell her how you feel. If you feel this way about her, then there's no way she doesn't feel the same. Plus, you're Beck Oliver." She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes before continuing. "Who wouldn't want to be with you?" She said with a hint of disappointment._

"_Thanks, Cat. You're the best. Woah, you okay?" He asked noticing that her eyes were darting around the room and her legs were trembling. _

"_Um, yeah, I just don't feel good. I-I have to go." She rushed not wanting to be in the room anymore. She ran out breathing deeply._

Cat sighed pacing back and forth. He probably thinks she's a complete idiot.

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

Cat stopped pacing hearing that she got a text message. She ran over to her pearphone and opened up the message.

Her breath hitched in her throat. It was Beck.

**Beck: Hey, u ok?**

Cat let out the breath she was holding in. He was worried about her? She quickly wrote back a reply.

**Cat: Yea, I guess…**

**Beck: I'm coming over to check on u**

**Cat: U really don't have too**

**Beck: Well, I am**

Cat sighed. She typed up a quick '_fine' _and sat at the edge of her bed putting her head in her hands. What on Earth was she going to do? She didn't know. She'd have to fake being okay. In a way, she was happy he was coming over to check up on her. It showed that he did care about her even though his heart belonged to another. He was the one person who she could always to count on to bring her up when she was down. So maybe he could make her feel better.

Even if he was the one causing her pain this time.

'_Pathetic.' _She thought in disgust. _'You're so pathetic, Cat.' _Cat was just creating all of this in her head. She didn't love him. She just wanted to know the feeling of being in a one sided relationship. That had to be it. She was making herself feel things she didn't, which was only causing herself extreme pain. As much as she thought this over in her head, she just couldn't convince herself that it was the truth.

_**I'd open up and you would say**_

'_**I was enchanted to meet you'**_

She hopped up, ran out her room, and down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. _It was him._

Butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit her stomach, and she wanted to throw them up. This was her best friend. She wasn't supposed to feel this way towards him. It wasn't allowed. She wanted to be sick. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she knew her dream wouldn't come true.

She wasn't going to open the door to him smashing his lips onto hers admitting his love towards her. Dreading more and more of having to see him, she opened the door and there was Beck. Concern written all over his face. She gave him another fake smile along with an airy giggle. "See? I'm all happy. You didn't have to check up on me." She greeted forcing the smile to be ear to ear.

She spun on her heel and walked through the living room to go up the stairs, as he closed the door and followed her to her room. "Well, since you're in a better mood, I have good news." He told her excitedly.

"Really? What? Is it really good?" She exclaimed taking a seat on her bed.

He looked down to his feet, the smile leaving her face. "Well, it really depends on what you answer." Cat rose an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he being so vague? She simply nodded as he sat next her and waited for him to continue. A couple of minutes of silence pasted by before he sighed. "Well, Cat, come here!"

"What?"

"It's a secret!" He answered. "I need to tell you in your ear because someone could hear and I you to be the first to know." Wait, he'd be telling others?

"Oh, come on, Beck. Me and you are the only one's in this house. No one is going to hear." She tried convincing him.

He shook his head stubbornly. "Someone could walk in that door at _any _moment," he points to her bedroom door to prove his point, "And they'd hear!"

Cat rolled her eyes and leaned over to Beck with her ear pointed at him, so he could just lean down and tell her. "Cat, closer!" She shook her head and moved so close to him, that she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks.

She waited, but nothing. What was his deal? "Beck?" She questioned, but was cut off due to his hands cupping her cheeks and in one quick motion his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock until she realized what he was doing.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

Beck Oliver was kissing her! So many emotions filled Cat as his lips maneuvered on hers, shock numbing her. It was all too much. She felt lightheaded and her vision blurring. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from falling.

This was her first kiss.

She's never done something like this! But as she closed her eyes, she melted into him finally allowing instinct to kick in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips, smiling against her lips as she gently kissed back. It was the most magical thing that she's ever went through in her entire life.

Finally, they pulled away, smiling at each other. "So, I guess this is the right moment to ask you, then?" Beck chuckled not pulling out of her arms and hugging her closer. Cat blinked up at him wondering what he meant. "Will you be my girlfriend, Cat Valentine?"

Inside, she was squealing, but outside, she grinned from ear to ear. This couldn't be happen. This was a dream come true!

She cupped his face, grazing her lips against his softly before smiling lovingly at him. "Of course, Beck Oliver."

It had been two years since they started dating and things were amazing. They had a new friend too! Tori Vega, and they've made a lot of adventures along the way, but something was bugging her.

The way girls looked at her now that her and Beck were dating. She was all his, but was he really all hers? What if a girl snatched him away from her? Then what would happen?

On their walk from Nozu, Beck, noticing her grip on his hand was slipping more and more away, he turned so that he was right in front of his girlfriend. He didn't like it when Cat was down. She looked up with wide eyes, but didn't say anything, afraid her fears would cause her voice to crack and it'd give away that she wasn't all that happy.

He sighed sadly. Cat hated it when he was sad. Especially if she was he reason. "I know that look, Cat." He told her. She immediately looked down, finding her shoes a lot more interesting. "Cat, I love you more than anything. No one's going to take me away from you. No matter what."

Cat couldn't help but not believe that. "But there are so many other girls! The way they stare at you!" She pauses looking down once again. "You don't see it, but I do." Her voice is quieter this time. "It, it makes me feel like they could have you at any moment, but no matter how much I love, it won't stop them."

Beck chuckles at how naïve she can be. He pulls her close and kisses her slow and passionate. He hold her chin and smiles that smile that makes her warm and fuzzy inside. "Don't you think if I didn't love you, that I would still be with you? You're the best thing that's ever happen to me. _Cause I, I want you in my life and need you by my side. Don't wanna see you cry. I'll be your king, you my queen, my baby." _Cat giggled as he sang a line from her favorite song.

She steps on her tip toes, closes her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him, finally letting herself fall with no worries.

* * *

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

**Wow, that one was a long one. I think some parts are kind of cheesy. I don't know, I hope it's good, but if it's not then at least I tried! (: **

**So what do you guys want for F? Hmm? Oh and I have a couple of ideas for the letters J, I, M, and R and I forget the other one. Maybe next chapter, or in my profile, I can give a small preview of them? Tell me what you think in the reviews! **

**-xoxo smiley face!**


	7. F is for Feel of His Lips

**Hola! I'm so sorry for the long wait. A one-shot I read gave me inspiration for this. As you can tell, I couldn't come up with a good title to along with the letter F, so I just went with this lame title. I can't wait to hear what you think of this, even if I have doubts about it. Thank you to the new followers, and to im. a. unicorn. rawrr (**Awww, I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't think I'd ever have the capabilty to do that with my writing to anyone. I really like that song too, I didn't know the name of it until you told me and I was just like yesss! I finally found the song! Hahaha. Thank you, I'm glad you like them so much, and ahaha you thought he cheated on her. I hope this one is ok.**). **

**Oh, I don't think I've ever did this. I kind of think it's pointless, but other authors on here do it too, so there must be a reason. *Uses the app that Robbie used to pick a random person* Jade! Do the disclaimer!**

**Jade:** What? Why? I'm not even in this one!

**Me: **Cause I said. So too bad.

**Jade: **Well, I don't listen to people.

**Me *Smiles deviously*: **Do it or else I'll steal all your scissors and throw them in a fireplace and make you watch them burn.

**Jade: **That... would be cool.

**Me: **Even the scissors that Cat got for you.

**Jade: **NO! Not the scissoring scissors! Ok, ok, Maria doesn't own anything, blah, blah. Now read the damn thing.

**Me: **You didn't have to be rude...

* * *

**F is for Feel of His Lips (for the lack of a better title)**

**Word count: 654**

**Summary:** This wasn't what Cat was expecting. His lips pressing gently against hers, passionately filled with words gone unspoken for years. Not what she had expected ever. Not from Beck. Not _ever. _But here it was happening.

* * *

If Cat Valentine were to say she had never thought about kissing Beck Oliver, she would be a lying liar who lies.

Of course she had her experiences with kissing. She had kissed Ryder by the swing set when they were just children. Kissed Sinjin on the cheek when he was being bullies by other kids in Elementary. Kissed Jade on the forehead when she was feeling discouraged. Kissed Robbie when he thought a girl kissing him just _had_ to mean something. Kissed Danny (a lot) when she was dating him. She was kissed by Robbie when he tricked her by telling her he had a secret. (That persistent, lying little- she really wanted to hear that secret!)

Cat had never been the one to be self-conscious when showing affection. It was a natural part of her personality, to show emotion, to help others during rough times, and to support others as well. To clasp someone's hand in support and squeeze it as a push of encouragement. To hug someone in shared joy, in thanks, and even in comfort. These were the things she knew like the back of her hand. It was commonsense! These were the things she was used to.

_This_, however, was _not_ something she was used.

Beck's lips pressed gently against hers, almost as if questioning the reality of the situation. His hand reached up to twirl a strand of her long red hair in between his fingers as she pressed her body tightly against his.

She had imagined this moment more times than she'd like to admit. Imagined the way he'd kiss her, most likely in a calm, lazy, unconcerned manner. But there were moments where she'd picture passionate kisses, ones filled with words gone unspoken for years and years. Those kisses were the ones she'd giggle at, deeming them foolish, because it was _Beck_ of all people. If he was passionate, then she was a secret karate master.

However, it was the latter kiss she was receiving right now.

Cat found herself kissing him back with a fervor she had never, _ever_, thought she could possess. His hand rested on her back, urging her closer to him than she thought was possible.

It was passionate, but not thick with implications of furthering it. It was sweet, slow, gentle, caring, full of feeling, nothing Cat could deny.

And Cat wasn't expecting this. Not from Beck. Not ever.

His lips worked gently against hers, and she kissed back, wanting to give him something back, not wanting to be frozen under his pressure. His hand left the small of her back to press against her cheek, his fingertips scorching against her already heated skin.

She could feel her heart, thudding unevenly in her chest, proof to his power over her.

Cat believed she could feel his too, racing beneath the rib cage that contained it, humming along with hers.

Beck ended the kiss then. He pulled away gently, but it was almost as if he had taken away something so vital, almost as if all the warmth, and love he had given her were stripped away in that one moment. She would have gasped too, had she not been so breathless, had her stomach not been flipping wildly, butterflies within it. She longed to pull him close and crash her lips with his once more.

She stared at him - he looked close to saying something to her - but she cut him by wrapping her fingers in the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward, and smashing her lips with his so quickly that their teeth clinked together for the briefest moment.

Beck grunted a bit, but she felt his lips curve into the caring smile of his.

"Pushy," he muttered against her mouth.

And Cat didn't care, because if this was being pushy, then she'd do it a lot more often.

* * *

**Please leave a review and your thoughts for what should be G. Oh, and I have an idea for H, and other letters, but that can wait. I was thinking Hero- **Tied up in the Vega closet against his will, Beck had never been more happy, more relieved, to see Cat in his whole entire life. **Haha, wonder what's happening there, but if you guys have any ideas that you would like to see, for any of the alphabet letters, be sure to let me know!**

**-xoxo c:**


End file.
